El requiem de la musa triste
by besdlyn.7
Summary: Rukia es una musa, Ichigo es un poeta, quien es el discipulo y quien el maestro?
1. Mousai

Holaaa!!!! Esta va a ser mi primera historia larga de Bleach, Claro un IchixRuki :D

Es AU y mezcla mitologia de repente... o muy seguido :P

Bueno como ya saben Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, por lo demas es mia la trama :P

* * *

**El réquiem de la musa triste**

**Capítulo 1 Mousai**

Se dice que las musas son fuentes de inspiración para todas las artes de la humanidad, y que ellas mismas son creadoras de bellezas artísticas sin igual… algunas veces cada ciertos siglos bajan y se mezclan con los humanos, muchas veces los poetas no solo dicen por decir que son inspirados por musas…, muchas veces sus fuentes de inspiración son chicas que literalmente no son humanas…

Estaban nueve jovencitas de aspecto inocente y hermoso sentadas a la orilla de un lago, todas ellas sumidas en diferentes actividades, pues mientras una afinaba su lira para que siguiera teniendo un sonido tan magnífico como el de canto un ruiseñor, otra se la pasaba escribiendo incansablemente sobre un pergamino, y otra más allá perfeccionaba sus coreografías de danza renacentista (que era su preferida!) y así todas sumamente ocupadas no se percataron de la llegada de un apuesto joven en un carruaje dorado…

Y entonces el Dios Sol se dirigió de esta manera a sus hijas preferidas…

-Mis niñas… he venido a recordarles su deber para con los humanos…

En este momento ya tenía la atención de todas las chicas en él Mousaion (su hogar)…

-Ya han decidió quien va air esta vez?, si me permiten recordarles… que en esta era los humanos están faltos de inspiración poética…

-Lo que quiere decir padre que ya habéis decidido por nosotras no es así?- Respondió al parecer la mayor de ellas una chica de cómo 1.80 de cabello lila, su nombre Isane Clío- las demás ya habían volteado a ver a la más pequeña, con apariencia de poco más de una niña, cabello negro como la noche y ojos violeta-azulados que seguían recordando a la madre nocturna… la aludida que en algún momento de la conversación se perdió en sí misma, estaba observando el cerezo del centro de su jardín, embelesada al ver como lentamente caían los pétalos, ya pensando en que escribir en el pequeño pergamino que tomaba delicadamente con su mano derecha…

-Erato… Erato… Rukia Erato te estamos hablando!!!- gritaron ya al mismo tiempo sus hermanas y su padre…

-Oh! Si, lo siento, me distraje con el cerezo, decían?... a quien le toca esta vez bajar a la tierra?

-Cariño, pero es que tú no te enteras de nada?- dijo una chica alta, morena y de aspecto felino, nada más y nada menos que Yoriuchi Calíope…

-Emm, no las escuche lo siento, - la chica ya se veía más que apenada por su distracción

-Rukia Erato protectora de la poesía amorosa y la lírica, esta vez, es tu deber bajar a inspirar a los perdidos poetas de la tierra, recuerdas como funciona?, puedes dar consejos a todos pero solo a uno de ellos tomaras como tu pupilo querida- dijo su padre ya más tranquilo al ver que esta vez la chica si ponía atención…

-Peeeroooo… estoy muy ocupada … la poesía es todo para mí, no puedo dejar de escribir solo para ir a dar consejos- dijo tratando de convencer a su padre de que cambiara de opinión y mandara a otra de sus hermanas, no hace falta decir que las demás ya se habían replegado dejándola sola frente al dios sol…

-Te atreves a contradecirme? - un viento caluroso y unos rayos lejanos hicieron a Rukia desistir de su decisión de canjear su visita a la tierra…

-Esta bien- decía ya resignada- y quien será la víctima?... , perdón el pupilo?...

-Sabes que eso no lo decido yo- dijo Apolo ya calmado de su repentino ataque de enojo-

-Pero si nosotros hermanita- una mujer exuberante y rubia la abrazaba por detrás, ella era la guardiana de la música Matsumoto Energeia…

-Tsumi sueltameeeee, y en lo que volteo Rukia se percato que todas tenían unos catálogos tipo de pedido de pasteles de eventos especiales y "Tsumi" ya la había sentado en un banco para prepararla para la sesión de fotos en la que erigirían al pupilo- victima… tenían la costumbre de llamarle así , pues esa persona tenía el deber de soportar toda la estancia de las musas en la tierra, así que debían ser cuidadosas al elegir al pupilo perfecto… cof, cof, nada tiene que ver en elegir al más guapo o al más destacado en sus artes…

Después de dos horas más o menos, ya saben que para las musas el tiempo es relativo, ya habían embotado a Rukia de ver tantas fotos y ella harta ya se había ido a escribir dejándoles a sus hermanas la importante decisión de elegir a su pupilo, después de todo ella no había pedido ir a la tierra y entre más pronto fuera y regresara a su jardín mejor…

Después de una discusión descomunal que gano Neliel misteriosamente cuando sus hermanas no se pudieron parar del suelo después de que ella hiciera gala de sus dotes de comediante, fue junto a su hermanita a presentarle la foto del pupilo perfecto según ella…

-Kia!!!!- grito en su oído- Rukia por poco y se infarta, pero respiro tranquilamente y volteo con su hermana menos favorita porque era la mas ruidosa y la que siempre molestaba a todas…

-Dime Nelu?

-Aquí está la foto, el es perfecto para ti, mira ves que si combinan…

-Ya lo que sea Neliel, dame la foto,-dijo arrebatándosela- nos veremos dentro de poco, me despides de las demás cuando se recuperen del ataque de risa…

Y así sin haber visto la foto, (digo de perdido por precaución), nuestra querida Rukia Erato se dispuso a bajar a la Tierra, solo debía mencionar un encantamiento sencillo de Kidou y en menos de lo que dijo Cerezo ya estaba en la Tierra… ahora lo que no sabía era la razón del porque había aparecido en una ciudad remota de Japón…

Así que leyó detrás de la foto (conste aun no veía quien era el pupilo) Karakura arts Center…

-Neliel, me las pagaras!, sabes que no hablo bien japonés!!!! Esto fue un complot, niña del demonio!- estaba realmente enojada y estaba caminando sin rumbo, cuando por ir sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que iba directo a chocar contra alguien que también estaba distraído, metido completamente en una libreta pequeña, la observaba como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo y Crash!

Un grito, un golpe sordo, pies y manos enredadas y dos personas cabreadísimas en el piso se observaban fieramente…

-Tonto! Porque no ves por donde caminas!

-Lo mismo digo enana tonta!

Cuando se percataron de la posición en la que se encontraban se apresuraron a levantarse y recoger sus cosas, Rukia la foto y el chico desesperado buscaba frenéticamente la libreta que hasta hace unos momentos tomaba tan fervientemente, cuando al voltear se da cuenta que fue a caer justo en un charco a mitad de calle y en ese instante una camioneta la termino de estropear…

-No puede ser!!!- grito estrepitosamente

-Oye no deberías gritar así, puedes dañar el tímpano a alguien le dijo la chica que ya comenzaba a alejarse de nuevo…

-Mira lo que hiciste maldita!- y la tomo por los hombros zarandeándola un poco, ves esa libreta allá, era mía, la acababa de terminar, era lo que iba a presentar en el concurso de ingreso a la universidad y ahora por tu culpa esta arruinada…

Rukia en definitiva no entendía nada de lo que decía el chico, ok que era la primera vez que bajaba a la tierra pero por lo que había observado desde arriba ese no era un comportamiento normal…

-Vaya… nunca había visto de cerca de a alguien enojado, - dijo dejándose llevar y tocando el ceño fruncido del chico, ya que le llamaba la atención la forma en la que se marcaba en su rostro…

-No te duele?-

-Tontaaaaaaaaaaaaa, claro que no, ahora ve por mi libreta, y ruégale a los dioses que este por lo menos recuperable…

-Déjame pensarlo… No tengo tu tiempo, estoy buscando a alguien, adiós…

-Me las pagaras de alguna manera enana tonta, tal vez en otra vida, pero esta me la pagas… -dijo el chico en un arranque completamente rencoroso y vengativo, se dirigió hacia su tesoro y recogió los restos mojados y apachurrados de su proyecto, estaba inservible, ahora un aura negra cubría sus pasos y sin voltear a ver nada regreso cabizbajo a su casa, es común para un poeta pasar de un estado eufórico a uno furioso y después a uno depresivo… y esto era algo que cada cinco minutos le pasaba a Ichigo Kurosaki quien en este momento sentía que su vida había terminado, camino más aprisa, tal vez en este estado podría escribir y sacar algo bueno de la desgracia, solo faltaban dos días para el concurso de ingreso, esperaba terminar algo a tiempo… solo rogaba deshacerse de su padre lo suficiente para escribir…

* * *

Pues que tal, les intereso la idea?, ahi ,me dicen, si ?

Gracias por leer :D

como ya se abran dado cuenta Rukia es una musa... y en el prioximo chap les digo quien es la victima... digo pupilo :p

k esten muy bien

byeeee

Atte Besdlyn ;)


	2. Sois Vos

Hola de nuevo! Aquí dejándoles el segundo chap :D

Los personajes son de Tite Kubo, la idea del fic si es mía :P

**

* * *

El réquiem de la musa triste**

**Capítulo 2 Vos sois…**

Después de pedir señas y atajos a varias personas con su reducido conocimiento del japonés (Rukia llamaba reducido a conocer el 80% de la lengua) logro llegar por fin a la dirección marcada detrás de la foto que recupero luego de su "accidente" con el chico enojado…

Aun se lo pensó un rato mientras paseaba por el lugar, estaba tan emocionada al ver lo bien que desarrollaban ahí su arte que no se percato de la presencia de un chico de anteojos que ya tenía unos minutos observándola…

-Disculpa te puedo ayudar en algo?-- le pregunto cortésmente, aunque eso no evito que ella saltara del susto por la impresión, ya cuando logró recuperar la calma recordó que el chico sí le podía ayudar en algo…

-La verdad es que sí…-- y en eso saco de entre sus ropas la foto y se la mostró al chico frente a ella, viéndola por primera vez junto a este, el hombre inmediatamente dio un respingo y ella pues casi se desmaya de la impresión y el coraje al rememorar el encuentro previo con el particular individuo de la foto… ya que lo que más sobresaltaba en este papel fotográfico era un llamativo cabello naranja que enmarcaba la cara de un chico con el ceño fruncido, el mismo que ella recordaba haber tocado hace tan solo unos minutos atrás…

-maldita sea…-- murmuro nuestra musa, olvidando todo recato y distinción…

El chico al escucharla salió de su impresión y por fin logro articular palabra…

-Etto, veras, él… para que lo buscas?--

Rukia aun seguía murmurando por lo bajo cuando sintió que la llamaban y volvió a enfocarse en el chico de anteojos…

- Pues, veras, podría decirse que… él y yo tenemos un negocio pendiente…-- esta vez el recuerdo de unas últimas palabras dichas por él vinieron a su mente claramente, una promesa de venganza que ella ignoro, porque como iba a saber Rukia Erato que el chico de la foto era el mismo que casi la mata por haber tirado su libreta a un charco…

-El formaba parte de un club literario en este lugar, club que por supuesto yo dirigía, pero… bueno tu sabes, la gente antisocial no cabe en ningún lado…

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro desesperado y rápidamente le dio las gracias al chico que le había dado aquella valiosa información, quien dijo llamarse Ishida Uryu y salió casi corriendo del lugar, a toda costa debía encontrar al pupilo elegido y enmendar el error, aunque eso significara que en medio de la conversación debía existir la palabra disculpa, y a ella ese pequeño detalle no le apetecía para nada decírsela a un ser tan incompetente a su parecer… sin duda a su regreso Neliell debía darle muchas explicaciones, como por ejemplo, en que se baso para elegir a ese esperpento como pupilo….

Camino por un tiempo bastante largo, aun no podía entender cómo es que no lograba encontrar a ese ser, si no hacia tanto tiempo que se habían separado, y justo estaba rumiando su desgracia cuando se ilumino con una idea, ella era una musa y aparte de su don especial tenía unos cuantos poderes que podrían ser útiles en un momento así, simplemente lo llamaría a su encuentro…

* * *

_"Nunca has deseado llorar y no salen las lágrimas_

_Nunca has deseado ahogar el dolor en más sufrimiento_

_Nunca has sentido tal opresión_

_Que basta con mirar al cielo para que te hagan susurrar al viento_

_La causa de tu pena_

_El origen de tu amarga condena"_

Un chico le daba vueltas y vueltas a esa frase, aun así no lograba ir más allá de ese párrafo, frustrado lanzo la libreta en la que escribía contra la pared para quedarse observando por la ventana de su habitación…

Y aunque no había nada ni nadie que lo interrumpiera, no lograba concentrarse, aun se sentía muy enfadado por lo sucedido en la tarde con esa chiquilla entrometida y grosera…

Cerró los ojos por un momento, necesitaba respirar tranquilamente y concentrarse sino las cosas no fluirían como él necesitaba, claro que antes debía poner ambiente en el lugar y puso en su Ipod todas las canciones de Apocalyptica que tenía, la reproducción comenzó con Beyond time, y justo estaba tranquilizando su mente cuando comenzó escuchar una dulce voz tararear la canción, pero era imposible porque el tenia el volumen al máximo, así que el método de relajación se fue al carajo y él como todo buen chico curioso comenzó a buscar la fuente del sonidito de mas que había en la canción, se asomo por la ventana y nada, bajo a la sala y nada, así que salió de su casa, bajo el volumen y se dispuso a encontrar esa fuente estresante para el…

Y la verdad es que no tuvo que buscar tanto pues en el parque cercano a su casa el sonido parecía intensificarse, apago por completo el Ipod, solo para comprobar que no estaba loco y si se escuchaba eso… y así fue como en una banquita estilo romano de las que había en ese lugar la vio de nuevo, a la chica de la tarde… muchas ideas de venganza se vinieron a su mente, la más factible era por lo menos asustarla, así que sigilosamente se acerco… lo que no sabía Ichigo es que Rukia ya había notado su presencia…

-Así que aparte de vivir enojado también te dedicas a acosar a inocentes damiselas en la noche?-- es que no lo pudo evitar tenía que decirle algo, por dios el inepto creía que la iba a burlar a ella, a una musa!

-Mira tonta, ni quien te quiera acosar, yo solo te iba a informar que tienes una pequeña lagartija en tu cabello-- sí, sin duda era un chico con suerte pues se le había atravesado ese animalejo en el camino antes de que la chiquilla lo descubriera por lo que tuvo tiempo suficiente para arrojárselo encima…

Rukia no conocía esos bichos, e Ichigo no sabía lo que era esa chica, así que… ambos hicieron lo más normal que pudieron hacer… Rukia grito asustada y sin darse cuenta comenzó a emitir un brillo luminoso (ya que por algo era sobrina de Artemisa), en cambio Ichigo que se preparaba para una fuerte dosis de risas, no logro su cometido, pues lo que consiguió fue un shock por la impresión causada por la chica… y cuando ambos lograron tranquilizarse un poco…

-Que rayos eres?- rápido y conciso nuestro pelinaranja- eso que hiciste no es normal!

-No me digas?, entonces tú te paseas por la vida haciendo estas cosas y si eres normal?, sabes? Me voy, yo no voy a soportar estas tonterías, que baje otra de mis hermanas no me importa enfrentarme a la furia de mi padre, Me escuchas Apolo quiero regresar!!!!!!!!, porfavorrrr!!!!

Y nuestra pequeña musa siguió lanzando improperios contra la maleducada raza humana sin darse cuenta que el chico en shock cada vez estaba más confundido que antes y considerándola carne de manicomio de paso…

-Oi!, creo que no te sientes bien, cof, cof, loca, (obviamente la tos de Ichigo fue escuchada claramente por Rukia), será mejor que llame a un médico para que te revise, desde la tarde me pareció que no estabas bien sabes, creo que estas un poco…

-Loca?, Loca yo? No estoy loca!, soy tu musa, me entiendes! la maldita elegida para mostrarte el camino en el arte de la poesía, y sabes creo que estoy perdida, debieron elegir a otro pupilo!

Y siguió gritándole al cielo al parecer algo como llevenmeeee!!, pero justo en ese momento un rayo refulgió como lo hacen en las tormentas y cayó en el arroyo junto al parque…

Rukia solo se estremeció como si hubiera sentido un escalofrío y respiro profundamente…

-No entiendo nada, pero en este momento llamo a la ambulancia…

-Alto ahí! no se a lo que te refieres pero viniendo de ti no me espero nada bueno, ahora llévame a tu casa, entre más rápido terminemos con esto más rápido me iré…

- Sigo sin entender de que hablas… terminar qué?

-Tonto!!!!, obviamente de ayudarte a hacer… lo que sea que hagas… escribes versos, prosas, o qué?

-Jajajajaja, creo que solo eres rara, y buen susto que me diste, musa, si ajá!, ya vete a tu casa niña, no sé cómo me encontraste… o te encontré… pero olvida esto si?, ya veré yo que hago con mi proyecto…

-No entiendes verdad?, no es que yo quiera o que tú quieras, fuimos elegidos por fuerzas superiores así que si una vez en tu vida los dioses se acuerdan de ti y te mandan ayuda, acéptala! porque no se volverá a repetir y de paso le puedes salvar el pellejo a los que envíen a ayudarte…

Sí, Ichigo seguía completamente confundido y sinceramente no sabía por qué demonios caminaba junto a aquella niña loca que decía ser una musa rumbo a su casa…

* * *

Gracias por leer :D, y gracias por sus reviews a LadySc-Maaya, Euphrasie Elessar, RukiaxUchiha y Ghost iv, son muy lindas por los animos que dan y por los consejos tambien.

Ya saben comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos :D

Que esten genial!

atte Besdlyn ;)

PD.- esta pekeñito el chap pero en el proximo habra mas accion :D


	3. Rukia Erato

Holaaa! Mil de tiempo sin actualizar, pero sigo viva, aunque como mi protagonista tenia perdida la inspiración, pero ya la encontreeeeee :D

aki les dejo el chap 3 :d

Los personajes como rebien sabran son de Mister Tite Kubo , la trama, todita mia es :P

* * *

**El réquiem de la musa triste**

**Capítulo 3 Rukia Erato**

Era un día común y corriente en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, para ser más exactos en el bosque con el que lindaba el bullicio de la civilización. Ahí se encontraba un chico de cabello naranja y ceño fruncido, sí! Ni más ni menos que Ichigo Kurosaki, la razón del porque se encontraba ahí era simple aunque él no lo quisiera reconocer… había huido, si, había huido de una chiquilla que no aparentaba más de quince años y que sin embargo decía tener siglos de vida en un mundo paralelo al conocido… que de qué lugar decía que venía esa "mujer"?, pues para ella era fácil decir que del Olimpo…

Y aunque trato de convencer a toda costa a su familia de que ella estaba loca y deliraba constantemente, amenazando a cada minuto con volverse peligrosa, quien le había hecho caso?... NADIE, su familia se había prendado de la mocosa, su padre decía tener una tercera hija y sus hermanas alucinaban a una neechan, que la vida es injusta?, Si! lo es… cada segundo que respiraba en este planeta lo comprobaba mas.

Nadie creía en él, aunque lo que decía era verdad, y lo que era peor es que no había logrado avanzar en su misión de recuperar el compendio de poemas que había creado con tanto sacrificio… un gran sacrificio y saben por qué?, pues bueno para alguien que piensa estudiar filosofía y dedicarse decentemente a esta profesión pues debe serle sencillo crear cosas tanto tristes como hermosas, versos que hagan sonreír y otros llorar, aunque para ser francos él era un hijo de la oscuridad, no es que se creyera emo* ni nada , pero las letras de dolor siempre le fluían bien… tal vez fuera por la pérdida de su madre y que nunca se volvió a sentir completamente feliz después de eso…

Y así tan concentrado en sus divagaciones estaba que no se percato de la llegada de su "musa personal", como se hacía llamar la chica… vaya ironías no?

-Oye tu!, cuando piensas comenzar a escribir ese proyecto que te tiene tan preocupado eh?

-No me asustes de esa manera tonta!

-Ya deja de llamarme tonta, tengo un nombre sabes?

-Si?, pues a mí no me lo has dicho, tal vez lo sepan mis hermanas o mi padre pues con ellos te llevas muy bien…

-Que?, celoso Ichigo?

-Yo no te he dado permiso de llamarme así!

-Ah, entonces prefieres que te llame fresita o naranjito?, según Karin así te llamaba tu mama de pequeño…

… esa maldita chismosa de Karin, me las pagara, pensó imaginándose en que tortura aplicar a su hermana la próxima vez que la viera…

-Mi vida es algo que no te interesa mocosa!

-Ya te dije que dejes de ponerme sobre nombres, soy Rukia, Rukia Erato, llámame por mi nombre!

-Ok Rukia Erato, si quieres que te crea que eres una musa, como me lo comprobarías, o que me puedes contar de tu vida milenaria…

Por primera vez desde que bajo a la tierra la musa se quedo sin palabras, jamás pensó que el pupilo que se supone "debía estar agradecido" por su visita le pediría una prueba de que era una musa, ahora entendía porque el chico fruncía el ceño, ser él era exasperante…

-Que mas prueba quieres que lo que paso anoche?, o es que ya no recuerdas mi resplandor?

-Era un efecto visual causado por la luna, un hecho fácilmente explicable, busca otra cosa…

-Como te atreves a llamarme mentirosa, por eso no puedes escribir porque no ves mas allá de tus narices, por eso no encuentras la inspiración…

Ichigo se quedo estático, mientras la musa se cargaba su rabieta el pudo ver con toda claridad el resplandor, al parecer ella no lo controlaba y el no podía negar lo que veía pues era plena luz del día… ahora la pregunta importante era porque él había sido elegido para soportar a la única musa molesta de la tierra?

-Genial, enana, te creo, pero sabes no quiero ni necesito tu ayuda, ese no es mi estilo, no me sentiría bien al saber que yo tuve la ayuda de una "musa"(lo dijo en un tonito socarrón que al momento enfureció de nuevo a Rukia) y los demás se las tuvieron que ver ellos solitos con la prueba, así que por mi ya te puedes ir regresando a tu jardín o al maldito lugar que sea del que saliste, yo saldré de este problema solo… así estamos todos no?, solos…

Rukia estaba a punto de patearlo o algo, pero el contradictorio pupilo en este momento mostraba la mirada más triste que ella pudo haber visto jamás, así que no pudo más que compadecerse de él… y ahora estaba más que convencida que le iba ayudar aunque lo hiciera en contra de su voluntad, después de todo aun tenia algunos trucos bajo la manga, sonrió enigmáticamente…

La sonrisa de la musa le causo escalofríos, dudaba entre salir corriendo de ese lugar o estudiarla más detenidamente por lo extraño del suceso, sí, ya que desde que se conocieron era la primera vez que la veía sonreír, bueno no es que fuera la gran cosa, pero..., la debilidad de Ichigo era la sonrisa de una mujer, fuera musa o no, era lo que más recordaba de su madre y era lo que había visto en las chicas que con anterioridad habían sido sus novias…

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos que de momento le parecían tan incoherentes, y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa, de vez en vez escuchaba parlotear a su acompañante sobre las cosas que le sorprendían de la tierra, y de estar en ese momento con los humanos, ahí termino de comprobar que o estaba con la loca mas loca del mundo o que todo lo que decía era verdad, así que se decidió por darle el valor de la duda y comenzó por responder todas las preguntas que ésta le hacía por mas tontas que le pareciesen en ese momento…

Era pasado medio día cuando llegaron a casa, Ichigo ya comenzaba a hacerse a la idea que deshacerse de su musa no iba a ser tan fácil, pero ya algo se le ocurriría, mientras tanto, debía empezar a trabajar en su pendiente si no quería suspender un año en la universidad por no haber presentado el trabajo.

Se encerró en su cuarto, tomo libreta y pluma y se concentró algo debía venir, algo debía escribir, lo supo en el bosque pero ahora no sabía por dónde empezar…

Seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando un olor peculiar llamo su atención y cuando abrió los ojos los cerro de inmediato tratando de echarle la culpa a su imaginación, pues vio a la pequeña musa entrometida dejando incienso por todo su cuarto.

...ni dos segundos más tarde Rukia estaba fuera de la habitación de Ichigo con todo y sus inciensos, al parecer este humano se la iba a poner difícil…

Ya en este punto Ichigo ya se había amarrado a su Ipod y estaba dejando que la música lo llevara por el sendero de la inspiración cuando un sonidito molesto empezó a estresarlo, de nuevo la musa y sus ideas…

Esta vez Rukia no supo ni como fue arrojada hasta la primera planta con todo y sus campanas de viento*, y esta vez se pensó más detenidamente el método para inspirar a su pupilo… aunque ella no sabía que lo que hacía lo alejaba mas del camino que debía recorrer solo, tal y como él le había dicho…

Ichigo ya casi se quedaba dormido cuando Epilogue de Apocalyptica lo despertó con una idea en su cabecita de zanahoria…

* * *

"_No me dejes caer,_

_mantenme en este mundo, _

_junto de tu ser…_

_No me dejes caer, _

_del cielo sin perder,_

_mi aliento dentro de tu ser…_

_No me dejes caer del mundo,_

_Detenme en esta tierra, _

_mágica de niebla…_

_Abrázame, no dejes que la vida desaparezca, _

_No dejes que me pierda en el olvido,_

_No me dejes caer cual hoja de otoño,_

_Mantenme en este lugar de jardines salvajes,_

_De fresas silvestres y aromas fugaces,_

_De flores inconscientes,_

_De vidas inigualables._

_Atrapa en el tiempo mi sentimiento,_

_Pues es lo único constante,_

_En el día tan variable…_

…_ahora no se __qué hacer._

_Me siento perdido sin tu ser__,_

_Me has dejado caer,_

_Y yo me he dejado vencer,_

_Aun así te amo y siempre te amaré…_

…_y con un beso me dices, no vas a caer,_

_Y con ese beso, con el único…_

…_aunque después me dejes caer…_

… _yo te juro que viviré…_

_Aunque solo sea como un recuerdo en tu piel…"_

_

* * *

_Rukia observaba atentamente a Ichigo mientras este tachonaba y daba forma a los versos, se sorprendió pues nunca pensó que el chico en verdad fuera hábil, y ella tan quieta como un susurro se paro detrás de él para observarlo en su batalla contra el verso, y mágicamente se fundió en la historia, se hizo una con el verso y todo cuadro tan sutilmente que comprendió porque Nel lo había elegido, si no se hablaban parecía que podían llevarse bien, pues el no parecía molesto por su presencia, aunque también podía ser que no se hubiese dado cuenta que ella se encontraba observándolo silenciosamente, quien diría que ese aparatejo que colgaba de sus oídos logro lo que siglos de experiencia con la escurridiza inspiración no habían logrado?...

Y al final quedo ese sentimiento, ese movimiento en su interior que solo logran los poemas que son perfectos, cuando lo vio terminado no pudo reprimir un chillido de exaltación que sorprendió a nuestro querido Ichigo hasta el punto de hacerse bolas con todo y terminar en el suelo, Rukia se carcajeaba como hacía mucho no lo hacía, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie…

Ichigo estaba completamente sonrojado mientras la observaba parlotear sin cansancio de lo hermosos que le habían parecido sus versos y de que lo felicitaba pues sin su ayuda había conseguido un poema de veras bueno y tanta era la alegría de nuestra musa que sin pensarlo se le tiro al cuello literalmente a Ichigo… mas ellos no sabían que esta pequeña e inocente acción podría costarles más que unos cuantos dolores de cabeza a ambos, pues alguien desde muy alto, observaba atenta todo lo que hacían nuestra Musa y su pupilo…

-Parece que estos dos se están llevando bien verdad Neliel?- le dijo Yoruichi a su hermana al observarla cuan atenta estaba del pozo de agua que les podía mostrar lo que ellas quisieran ver de la Tierra.

-Si creo que no le hace tanta falta nuestra compañía, al parecer en su primera visita se está divirtiendo a diferencia de todas nosotras, pero ella no me creía cuando le dije que había elegido al pupilo perfecto… :D- y aunque Nel, lo dijo en su acostumbrado tono eufórico, en sus ojos Yoruichi no logro ver esa felicidad que ella decía sentir por su hermana…

* * *

Notas:

*emo.- jóvenes que suelen caracterizarse por vestir ropas negras combinadas con color rosado, y con un mechón de cabello que suele taparles un ojo, creo que ya todos sabemos cómo son o lo que piensan…

*campanas de viento.- en algunos lugares conocidos como espanta espíritus o móvil, son unos colguijes que suenan "bonito" cuando sopla el viento, como dato curioso se dice que todos tienen un sonido diferente...

Pues espero que les haya gustado el Chap, una enorme disculpa por la taradanza, pero aunque me tarde les prometo que terminaré mis fics, no se me han olvidado :D

Que esten muy bien, y ya saben comentarios, sugerencias,criticas, etc, son bien recibidos :D

Atte Besdlyn ;)

PD. El intento de poema fue lo que mas me costo espero les haya agradado...


End file.
